


Mine and Yours

by horrorsilk



Series: Kinktober 2020 [31]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Kinktober, M/M, Non-Human Genitalia, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Romantic Fluff, Secret Relationship, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:29:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27294961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/horrorsilk/pseuds/horrorsilk
Summary: The Republic has fallen. The Jedi have been wiped out and those who remain are being hunted down as traitors. But there's one Jedi they won't find so easily. Not if Cad Bane has anything to say about it.Kinktober 2020 grand finale
Relationships: Cad Bane/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Series: Kinktober 2020 [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947808
Comments: 3
Kudos: 57





	Mine and Yours

"Bane, are you sure coming here is a good idea?" Todo peeked his head around the seat, sounding just as annoyingly anxious as he always did. "I've heard some less than pleasant things coming out of Tatooine, and the Hutts are - "

"Can it, Todo," Bane grunted, flashing his teeth in a scowl. "Can't you see I'm trying to land this kriffing thing?" He considered himself lucky for having managed to scrape a deal for this light freighter, but that didn't mean he was good at piloting the damn thing. He flipped a switch that thankfully was the correct one to start the landing cycle, and glared down at the approaching surface of the planet below. Vast expanses of sand and nothing, save for the spaceport they were hopefully going to land in. "Besides, why do you think I give a damn about the Hutts? Just keep your mouth shut and head down and we'll be fine."

Todo remained obediently quiet as Bane brought the ship to a shaky but otherwise uneventful landing. Mos Eisley was just as busy as the last time he'd been here, and after making the appropriate arrangements with the hangar manager, he headed off in the direction of the cantina, Todo in tow. After all, the one he was looking for had a decent target on his back and wouldn't be easy to find. But there were always loose tongues at the bar, if you greased them right. 

"Wait here," Bane grumbled to his droid, who tried to argue but of course knew better than to ignore an order. Watching to make sure Todo was properly out of sight, the Duros slipped into the darkened cantina, weaving through the dense crowd to the bar. Music lilted in the air above the buzz of voices as he ordered a drink, garnet eyes scanning the other patrons to see if anyone else stuck out. 

Nothing. He tossed his credits onto the bar when he got his drink, slinking to the back of the room for a better vantage point, though he listened intently to the conversations as he went. Nothing seemed of interest to him until he heard hushed voices from a booth nearby. 

"Nah, heard he's just some crazy old vagabond. Ain't no way some general is hiding out in the Jundland Wastes. The Empire'd have his guts for sure." The voice belonged to a slinky looking human Bane recognized from more than a few wanted posters. "Though, if it _is_ him, I'd bet they're paying a good amount to anyone who brings back said guts, eh?"

The second voice came from a Rodian; one who sounded almost nervous to be speaking at all. "I wouldn't get involved if I were you. If the Empire is so invested, let them go after him. I'm not risking my neck like that. Heard he was a Jedi."

He'd heard enough. Bane tossed down his drink, grimacing at the burn of the alcohol in his throat. Pushing his way back through the crowd, the Duros gestured for Todo to follow him as he headed towards the edge of the settlement. 

"Bane, where are you going now?" the droid asked. "You didn't actually find him, did you?"

"Do you think I'm the type of man who wastes his own time?" Bane snapped. "Of course I found him. And now I'm gonna go pump him full of laser bolts."

It took a bit of doing, but eventually he was able to haggle for a speeder that looked like it would probably survive the ride out to the Jundland Wastes. Todo only barely managed to take his seat before Bane zipped off, eyes narrowed against the biting sand. Of all places to try and keep from getting hauled off to the Empire, why did it have to be here? 

The suns were already dipping below the horizon when Bane saw his destination up ahead. An old moisture prospector's homestead, though it looked like it hadn't been used for the purpose in years, and if it weren't for the faint light emanating from within, Bane might have thought it was vacant. He brought the speeder to a halt a safe distance away, straightening his hat as he hauled himself out. 

"Stay here and stay quiet," he barked at Todo before heading towards the building. He kept his hands on his blaster hilts, more out of habit than anything, and he kicked the door in an attempt to knock. 

For some time he stood there, waiting, but after no one answered, Bane simply let himself inside. The main room seemed well-lived in, if it a bit quaint, and a cloaked figure sat hunched in front of a small stove. 

"If you're here to rob me, I assure you I have very little in the way of possessions."

Bane bared his teeth and hissed, grabbing the man by the back of the cloak and hauling him to his feet. 

"I've been lookin for you for six months, you kriffing menace," he snarled, though his voice was muffled by the lump that rose in his throat. "I thought you were dead."

Obi-Wan Kenobi, or rather, what was left of him, met his eyes with a miserable expression, straightening his cloak when Bane finally released him. "I _am_ dead. It's the only way to make sure no one comes to find me."

"Tell that to the assholes at the cantina planning on dragging your carcass to the Empire, you idiot." 

"I am more than capable of turning away anyone who attempts to do any such thing." The Jedi sounded almost offended. "Why are you here, anyhow? I've no interest in being berated."

Bane blinked several times, his face still twisted in a sour expression. "I told you, I've been lookin for you for months. After what...what happened, I didn't want to think you were one of the dead ones. Not without seeing you for myself." He would never admit it, but the mere thought that Obi-Wan might have numbered among the dead Jedi had almost been enough to destroy him. His hands clenched into fists as he glared at the man, fangs bared as he struggled to keep from shouting. "You couldn't have told me you were alive?"

Obi-Wan looked absolutely miserable, tears threatening to spill from his eyes. "I didn't...I couldn't...Cad, I'm sorry. I didn't want to get you involved, and after everything happened, I couldn't -" Bane had heard enough; he crushed Obi-Wan to his chest, trying to ignore his own tears as he patted the Jedi on the back as he sobbed apologies into his jacket.

"You don't need to keep tellin' me you're sorry, Ben, I'm just happy you're alive." Bane held him out at arm's length again, thin lips twisting into a sad smile. "Mind if I stay here for the night?"

Obi-Wan let out a sound that was somewhere between a sob and a laugh, scrubbing the tears from his face with his sleeve. "Of course." He laced his fingers in Bane's, and together they sat on one of the shabby couches in front of the stove, and the Duros signaled for Todo to come in as well, the droid greeting Obi-Wan politely before powering down for the night in the far corner. The Jedi rested his head against Bane's shoulder with a sigh, and after a few moments of companionable silence, he spoke. "I am very glad to see you, Cad, but I feel like I should ask; how exactly did you manage to find me?"

Bane shrugged. "When everything went to shit, I couldn't find out where you were. Obviously the temple was in flames, but when I heard that Senator Amidala had died, I went to her funeral thinking that maybe someone there might have heard what happened to you." He grit his teeth and shook his head. "Nothin'. But I did hear a rumor she'd died on Polis Massa, so I went there and had Todo hack into the computer system there. Only one ship that left the medical facility didn't have a destination preprogrammed before taking off, and I might not have had much to go off of, but guess I just hoped it was you." The Duros shifted in his seat and gave Obi-Wan an odd look. "Took a bit of doing, but then I remembered that Skywalker came from Tatooine, so maybe you knew someone here. Didn't expect to find you livin' by yourself in the desert, but here we are."

The Jedi pursed his lips, squeezing Bane's hand. "I'm sorry you had to go through so much trouble. But my location is...well, obviously I cannot allow anyone to know where I am or why I'm here." 

"Ah, you don't have to tell me, again I'm just happy to see you're still breathing." 

Obi-Wan relaxed a little at that, turning in his seat so he could face Bane fully. "Thank you. The past months have not been easy, but seeing you again has made me happier than I have been in a very long time." 

The Duros scoffed, fully intending on making some snide remark, but then Obi-Wan kissed him and the words died before they could even leave his lips. His garnet eyes slid closed and he pulled the man into his lap, squeezing his hips as he focused on tasting every inch of his mouth. Reunited like this only made Bane realize just how _badly_ he'd missed Obi-Wan all this time. 

"Ben," he growled softly, dragging his teeth down the side of the Jedi's throat, the action as well as the sound of his voice making Obi-Wan shiver. "Fuck, I missed you."

Obi-Wan pushed on his chest until he was laying flat across the cushions before pulling open his jacket and the shirt beneath. "I missed you too, Cad." 

For several minutes there was no sound besides the hum of the lights and the rustling of fabric as the two undressed one another, the noise punctuated only rarely by the hushed voices swearing whispered oaths never to be parted like that again. Finally, when they were both bare, the Duros grabbed Obi-Wan's hips, sliding down so he knelt on the floor in front of the seat. The man's legs were draped over Bane's shoulders as he leaned forward, placing uncharacteristically gentle kisses up Obi-Wan's thighs before he pressed the flat of his tongue over his entrance. 

Above him Obi-Wan choked, hands gripping Bane's head as he was stretched open, first with the Duros' tongue, and then with his fingers. Bane hummed against him, and when the man was shaking, very nearly ready to cum from just his digits, he pulled away, taking a moment to lick away the single bead of precum pearled against the head of his cock. The Duros was already hard and waiting, his own shafts twitching as he stretched out over Obi-Wan, lining the first length against his entrance. 

"Cad," the man breathed, blue eyes clear and bright and pleading. Bane never once broke eye contact as he pressed himself inside, watching as the Jedi's face twisted into exquisite agony, crying out Bane's name with every frenzied thrust. 

It had been so long, too long, and Obi-Wan was so hot and tight around his shaft. Bane growled in his native tongue, wrapping his fingers around the Jedi's cock to stroke him in time with his hips. Tears streamed down his face, and when Bane leaned down to bite his shoulder hard enough to bruise, Obi-Wan came, painting his abdomen in several spurts of hot white. Bane followed not two seconds later, filling up his lover to the brim, growling words of love and promises of devotion against Obi-Wan's skin. 

His cock slipped out, but before he could do or say anything, Obi-Wan had slithered out from under him, grabbing his hips and flipping their positions so now he was on top. The Jedi kissed down his torso, over his toned stomach, and took his other, still-hard cock in hand, giving the shaft a kiss before he swallowed it. Bane grunted in surprise, hands flying up to tangle in Obi-Wan's hair. 

With his length sliding in and out of the man's throat, the shaft massaged by his clever tongue, it didn't take Bane long to tumble over the edge again. Obi-Wan swallowed every drop of cum with muffled moans, and it was only when the Duros was practically begging, his oversensitive skin screaming for relief, that the Jedi released him from his mouth. Gasping for breath, Bane tugged him up into his arms and held him close, never wanting to let him go again. 

* * *

The Force, destiny, life, they all seemed to house a cruel sense of irony; even now, with the Jedi order all but extinct and the code Obi-Wan Kenobi once adhered to dissolved, their relationship had to remain a secret. No one could know that it was General Kenobi that lived in the wastes, no one could know it was Cad Bane who frequented his home.

After about a year of visits, Bane figured out why Obi-Wan was here. He wasn't an idiot, after all, and it didn't take long for Bane to learn that the child called Luke that the man spoke of from time to time had the surname Skywalker. But of course he wouldn't ever say anything, and sometimes he'd pick things up for Obi-Wan to give the child on his travels. 

Each time he came, Obi-Wan had a little more grey in his hair, a little more sorrow in his eyes. Bane wasn't too keen on the idea of settling down yet, but he started staying on Tatooine more and more frequently, eventually staying there permanently between jobs. Todo seemed to appreciate the fact that Bane no longer barked at him to find better hiding places now; everything seemed better. 

The suns were setting over the Dune Sea, and Bane was chewing distractedly on a toothpick as he cleaned his blaster. Obi-Wan was cleaning up after their meal, and the entire situation seemed so _domestic_. The Jedi finished putting away the dishes and turned towards the Duros, crossing the room to sit beside him. 

"I have been thinking," he said softly, and Bane scoffed. 

"Dangerous habit," he teased. 

Obi-Wan huffed a sigh before continuing. "I was _thinking,_ and I wanted to ask you something."

Bane set aside his blaster and folded his arms. "Ask me what?" He sounded slightly curious, slightly irritated, but his crimson eyes were bright as they met Obi-Wan's gaze. 

"It may be...superfluous at this point, seeing as we have been together for some time, but I wonder if you might marry me?"

Whatever the Duros had been expecting, being proposed to definitely was _not_ it. He blinked several times before clearing his throat. 

"What... Why are you asking me _now,_ Obi-Wan?" he asked, eyes narrowing. "What's going on?"

"I...I never thought to ask before. But you know I love you, and I shall love you until I draw my last breath. I suppose what I'm trying to say is...why not?" 

Bane couldn't help but grin; the Jedi had changed immensely from when they'd first met. "Right. Why not." He leaned in and kissed him. 

The future had never been certain before, and it wouldn't be now, but there was something that made it less intimidating knowing he wouldn't be facing it alone. Lacing his fingers with Obi-Wan, Cad Bane leaned back in his seat and looked out the window to the star-splattered sky above. 

To many starlight probably seemed cold, but he was thankful for the stars that always seemed to bring him home.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm soft for these two okay and I just like thinking that maybe Obi-Wan didn't have to spend his days on Tatooine alone... 
> 
> Also wow. I actually made it through Kinktober! I honestly didn't think I could do it, and this is my first time doing so. Thanks so much to everyone that left comments and kudos or even read a single one of these. You have no idea how much it means to me, and I'm sending so much love to you all! If you're interested, I'm going to be picking back up on Starlight (my long-term Kenobane fic) and maybe even Ricochet (my Errmac fic) again in the next month. I hope you all stay happy and healthy and again, much love to you all. 
> 
> Hope to see you all again soon! <3


End file.
